Make it better
by musicLOVER33867
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella for Roe. Do things heat up for Bella and Emmett? Only those who read this shall fine out:
1. Chapter 1

I was on the way to Edward's house from a huge shopping day with Alice. I hated it so much when she did this to me. I felt like a little Barbie doll when we went shopping. Well all to be honest I sot of liked getting new stuff, but it was all so pointless. I already had stuff that I loved, so more stuff would just mean thing that would never be worn. We pulled up to the house and I could hear screaming coming from the house. Alice had already parked the car and was at the door. I got out of the car and ran, trying not to trip, to the front door.

There was Emmett and Edward rolling on the ground and fighting. Eventually Jasper had calmed them down enough so that Carlisle could get his arms around Edward and Esme and Jasper get their arms around Emmett. Alice was standing in front of me and Rosalie was standing on the stair case looking guilty towards me.

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HER EDWARD? MY WIFE! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Emmett was struggling against the binds of Esme and Jasper. I felt my heart crumble into pieces as I soaked in all of this. My Edward had slept with Rose…how could he do this to me? I could hear my breathing coming in quick gasps and Alice turned and held me in her arms. My face was soaking from my tears and I could barely breathe. I tried to catch my breath and I grabbed my throat

"You see what you did Edward? You didn't just hurt me you hurt Bella too!" Emmett hissed at  
Edward and broke free, then was standing by me. He wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Why Edward?" I hiccupped and tried to control myself when I said his name.

"I was sick of you Bella. Rose was more out there and I could do things to her more than I could do to you without holding back because I was going to break you. I don't want you anymore. I want her and she wants me back." His words had cut me so deep that I fell into Alice's arms and couldn't breathe at all. I tried so hard to but he had crushed my heart in his perfect granite hands. I let the sobs come out of me freely even though everyone was around me.

"Get Bella out of here." Edward spat at my name and I couldn't take it any longer. I tried to regain my balance and I walked over to him. I lifted my hand and smacked him in the face. My hand was stinging and I knew he couldn't feel it but it sure did feel good. I looked at him and couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth,

'Fuck you Edward." I turned and ran up to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I layed down on the bed on cried so hard and I didn't stop until I heard someone twist the knob on the door that I locked. I didn't wanna get up. One I was to weak, and two I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I hard them knock about twice then walk away. About ten minutes went by and they knocked again.

"Bella let me in please...' It was Emmett. What would he want? I thought he would have went off to Alaska. I finally got up and unlocked the door. I went back over to the bed and went under the covers. I heard him shut the door and I felt him get into the bed with me. I was sniffling when he lifted the covers off of me. I didn't look at because I was afraid that my red eyed, stuff face would scare him. "Come here..." He gestured to himself for me for me to come and curl up to him. I scooted over to him and his arm went around me

"I'm sorry that this happened. I can't believe it either." I could hear the hurt and pain in his voice. I was scared to look at him because then I know I would end up crying again. "Why do you think they did it? I can't believe he said that to me." A tear came rolling down my face then and his hand whipped it away.

I didn't know what it was, but when his hand brushed my cheek I felt my skin get hot and I felt like a jolt of energy went threw me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_BELLA'S POV_**

I was still lying in Emmett's arms when we heard a small knock on the door.

"Go away." Emmett whispered into my ear and it sent chills up my body. His breath against my skin was hot and I loved it. A small voice came from the other side of the door.

"Em let us in." I heard Edward's voice and I automatically started to sob even more. Emmett's arm tightened even more around me.

"No one wants you here Edward. Get the fuck out of here." He didn't whisper that time. He sounded like an actual vampire then. I felt his body tense up and everything when the door had came off the hinges and Edward and Rosalie entered the room.

I had to hide my face into Emmett's chest. I couldn't stand to look at the man I've ever given my heart to and he broke it. I couldn't bear to see his face. The way he looked so normal, so non caring…and he had once told me he loved me. I don't think I could ever love another person again…

"Edward I said go away." He had shifted under me and I looked up to him and saw that he was shifted to be under me but be ready to get up and beat the shit out of Edward.

"I don't care what you said I have to talk to you now." I turned and looked at Edward. His face was perfect as usual but his eyes were as hard as stone. Those light topaz eyes…I mentally hit myself! _No Bella don't look at him, don't even think about him. He hurt you, he doesn't deserve you anymore._ His gaze had shifted from Emmett to me. His eyes had gone soft and I could still see that he still loved me, or so I hoped. I didn't want to look away from his gaze until Emmet's arm tightened around me again.

"Em…I'm sorry for what I did to you." It was Rose who had spoken that time. It was shocking because she had actual sadness in her voice. I was taken aback by this because she had hurt him like that. I think her special power wasn't her beauty, I think it was the way she had a split personality! How could she go behind BOTH of our backs then come back and say she was sorry? I mean what the crap! I mean she could say it but it's not going to mean anything. I would love for Edward to- UGH! I needed to get him away from him! Edward was a bad thing for me. He didn't care about me, so why should I care about him? I have to get out of this room, away from this house, this state. Anywhere were _he_ couldn't follow me…

"No! Go fuck yourself Rose! Better yet why don't you let Edward do that for you!" I looked up at him and could only see a plain face, his mask. The mask that I knew he used when he didn't want to show his emotions. He had a slight flaw in his face because I could see the pain come across and then leave. I wanted to so badly lean into him and comfort him like he did to me.

"Emmett don't be like that," Her voice was still sad but I could tell it was an act because no girl liked being yelled at like that. I swear sometimes I wanted to hit her so hard it would smack the pretty right off of her and show what her true self is; ugly. "I said I was sorry what more do you want from me! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it did. I've never felt that full feeling with you the way I do with Edward. I'm sorry you couldn't give me what I needed to be happy." She turned and walked out of the room without another word.

"Now what do you want Edward?" Emmett's face changed and there was pure hatred on his face.

"I wanted to talk to Bella…" His eyes shifted over to me "alone." I gasped. I couldn't believe that he wanted to talk to me alone. I couldn't do it. I would fall back into him and forget what happened. How he broke my heart and I couldn't forgive him.

"That's up to her." Emmett turned and looked at me and I could see him begging not to go with him. I looked back at him and I knew the expression on my face didn't please him. He shook his head and sighed deeply, "Fine. Edward you have twenty minutes with her. That's all you're getting." He turned to me again and pulled me into his arms. He whispered "I will be right down stairs. If you need me just say my name." He kissed my cheek and left the room just as quickly as Rose did.

I didn't want to look at him so I kept my eyes on the floor until I saw his feet in front of me. I slowly lifted my eyes to look at him. I didn't know what to say to him. I just looked into his deep topaz eyes and had gotten lost. I remember when I could see love and passion in his eyes but now I saw nothing. I just saw a blank expression across his face. He looked perfect like always. I didn't know weather to fall to my knees and beg him to take me back or yell for Emmett to come up here and hold me again. His next words shocked me a little:

"Bella, I still love you." He whispered it softly and I didn't know what to do...I sucked in a gasp and a wicked smile spread across his face, then he came at me; that was when I screamed.

**_EMMETT"S POV_**

I left Edward and Bella in my room as I took to the living room. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the love seat while Rose was sitting on the big couch. I had to move to sit on the other side of Rose.

"So how is Bella?" Alice looked at me with concerned eyes. I wanted to tell her the truth but Rose was in here. I looked at her with sad eyes but the was she kept looking at me I could see she wanted details.

I let out a sigh, "She isn't good Alice. You out of everyone in this room should know that. She just lost the only guy she has probably ever loved because of the biggest bitch/slut in this house." I heard Rose growl at me and I turned to look at her. "Yeah that's right! I'm talking about you!" I tried to keep my voice low so Edward wouldn't come rushing down the stairs and try to fight me, at no avail.

"Emmett I said I was sorry." She spoke to me at a hiss and clenched teeth. I wanted to throw my self at her and just rip her to pieces and burn her to ash! She made me so mad and I was never the one to get pissed first!

"I. Don't. Care. I'm not accepting it for fuck you." I turned and looked at Alice. I've seen that blank expression she had on while she was having a vision. "Alice? What is it?" she only said one word; "Bella." then looked up to me and up the stairs. It was loud and I knew it was Bella. My body moved even before my brain processed what was going on until I was up at my room and I busted the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

** (SORRY YOU GUYS FOR THE WAIT! I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY I'LL TRY AND PUT UP CH.4 SOON :) BE PATIENT WITH ME :D)**

** BELLA'S POV**

Edward was on top of me with his hand over my mouth whispering so low in my ear that I could barley hear him. I tried to break free from his grip, but I knew it was useless so I just gave up. Edward had kissed my cheek and worked his way down to my neck and licked it softly. It sent chills up my body, but when he touched me that always happened. I felt a sharp pain on my neck and it started to burn!

I screamed in pain against his hand and I felt his start to suck on my neck! Oh my GOD what is he doing to me? I started feeling the burn from my neck and down my side and that's when Emmett barged threw the locked door.

Emmett looked at Edward and me and ran over to the side of the bed so fast he was a blur! He grabbed Edward and flung him against the wall and it made an indent onto the wall. I kept feeling the pain and I screamed again. I reached up and grabbed my neck and I could feel the blood coming out of neck. My neck was burning and I felt a sent of cool hand press down on my neck and it just made the pain worse! I tried to look around to see who it was but my vision was blurred from my tear.

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled and in no time there he was i the room.

"Oh my..." Carlisle walked over to me and turned my head to look at my neck. "This is bad. We have to get the venom out just like with James." He bent down and sucks my neck a little and then spit it out. "There is to much! Her body has already taken to the venom!" He ran out of the room and then the whole world went dark.

** ALICE'S POV**

I can't believe I didn't see this before. I'm the psychic one. I should have seen this. What I saw before was Edward trying to rape Bella, not change her...How could this of happened?

I ran up stares to try and help out but Bella was passed out on Emmett's bed. I walked over to her and I could hear her heart going as fast as a humming birds wing! The change was happening and she would soon be one of us.

What about Jacob? He is going to kill Edward and that will hurt Bella so much even though she says she does't, she still loves him.

Emmett was working with Carlisle to help the bleeding from her neck stop and they finally just injected her with more venom and gave up. I feel like this is all my fault...I can't believe Edward would destroy her life like that! He is so selfish! The stupid bastard. I'll kill him for doing this to my best friend.

I looked around the room and saw the big dent in the wall, that's probably where Emmett threw Edward. I head a small sigh/moan and I looked over to Bella and her eyes were slowly opening and they opened all the way and she let ou a shrill scream. I ran over to her and Carlisle was right next to me and injected her with morphine. She fell silent and her eyes slowly closed again.

What were we going to do with a newly born Vampire? The Volturi are going to find out and take her away from us. I've seen the power she will have and so has Aro.

We are so fucked.


End file.
